Secrets in The House of Vera
by TalesForTheTimeBeing
Summary: Sam is psychic. A secret he has managed to keep hidden from his family, even his brother. When a new hunt threatens to expose his psychic abilities will Sam finally confess his secret or will it be too late?
1. You Called?

**Hi everyone! This is my second fan fiction. I don't own any of the Supernatural characters. I'm just using them to tell my story.**

 **Oh, one more disclaimer. I don't know Latin. I just used google translate. So I apologize if the word I used is incorrect.**

 **Also the story takes place during season 1. It takes place in the Supernatural universe. The only difference is that no one knows that Sam is psychic. That's all I'm going to say.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

For as long as Sam can remember, he has been different. And for as long as he can remember, it has terrified him.

Sam is a hunter. His job is to hunt the creatures that lurk in people's darkest nightmares. But what if Sam cannot discern who the monster is? After all, where does the line between the hunter and the hunted fall? What if Sam does not know which side of the line he belongs on anymore?

* * *

You Called?

 _ **Sam's Perspective**_

"Sam," Dean calls.

Sam rolls over on the squeaky mattress, pushes his laptop aside, and observes Dean with curiosity. He watches his older brother shove various pieces of clothing into an overflowing duffel bag. Dean rushes around the small room in a chaotic fashion as he packs their few belongings. The subpar motel room is clean in a matter of minutes, looking as though the brothers never entered it. Sam's face remains neutral as Dean turns to him again.

"You're supposed to say, 'what?'" Dean says matter-of-factly.

Sam sighs loudly and humors his brother.

"What?" He beams with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Love the enthusiasm," Dean replies sarcastically.

Sam inwardly sighs in frustration, which quickly gives way to guilt. He is not angry with his brother. He has just had a bad feeling all morning, and unfortunately that feeling has put him in a particularly sour mood.

Dean shakes his head at the anticlimactic turn of events and proceeds to speak anyway.

"While you were playing around on your laptop Bobby called me. He seemed pretty stressed."

Sam immediately sits up. His unpleasant mood instantly washes away and is replaced by an anxious one. _Bobby doesn't stress easily_.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"Ah, now you're interested," Dean taunts. He shakes his head and breathes loudly out his nose in a quiet laugh.

"Don't worry, Bobby's fine. He just needs our help with a hunt. He wants us to come to his house as soon as possible."

Sam is unconvinced by his brother's words. Nevertheless, Bobby needs their help. He remains still for a moment before retrieving his laptop and rising to meet Dean. He nods to his brother and offers a small smile.

"Let's go then," Sam answers.

* * *

Trees fly by the Impala as Sam and Dean cruise to Bobby's house. Sam smiles to himself as Dean rhythmically taps his thumb against the steering wheel, perfectly in sync with the familiar rock tunes. His smile slowly fades though as the feeling of dread slowly creeps into his consciousness. Sam swallows loudly and clenches his right hand into a fist by his side. _What is wrong? Why do I feel this way?_ The closer he and Dean get to Bobby's house, the larger the ominous feeling grows. Sam tries to realistically debunk the feeling, but its ever-present nature dissuades all his efforts.

A slight tremble shakes Sam's body as Dean parks the Impala in Bobby's driveway. Dark clouds hang in the sky and a large gust of wind causes the trees to rustle menacingly. Sam side glances at Dean before stepping out of the car. In that moment, a flash of lightning illuminates the sky and a thunderous boom follows it. Sam jumps at the sudden noise, and feels someone grab his arm. He whips his head to the side in shock, only to find Dean standing next to him.

"Dude calm down. It's just a little thunder. Come on, let's go inside," Dean pauses, shifts his eyes to the ground, and then looks up at Sam again before continuing, "You okay? You seem a little on edge."

Sam immediately shakes his head and utters a quick response.

"What? No, I'm fine."

He nonchalantly pulls his arm from Dean's grasp and walks towards Bobby's house. He hears Dean's footsteps quicken behind him as rain begins to dot the earth around them. Sam shakes his head in an effort to organize his thoughts.

 _Maybe I should trust this feeling_ ,

 _After all, it's never been wrong before._

* * *

 _ **Dean's Perspective**_

"So Bobby, what's up? You seemed pretty serious on the phone," Dean asks casually. He subconsciously begins to bob his knee as he waits for a reply.

The three sit in Bobby's sitting area. Sam and Dean share a couch, while Bobby rests across from them in a chair that looks like it has had one too many beers spilled on it.

Bobby sighs and slowly casts his eyes towards the ceiling. Dean turns to Sam in confusion, and his younger brother returns the gesture with a similar expression. Dean is about to repeat his question when he takes notice of his surroundings. The disorganized room looks even messier than usual. Half open lore books are spread across every surface of the house. _Was he looking for something?_ As if reading his mind, Sam questions Bobby.

"Are you okay, Bobby? It looks like you've looked through every lore book in your house."

Bobby opens his mouth and then closes it again. He rubs his beard as if trying to conjure up the proper words. Eventually he drops his hand to his side and stares directly at Sam and Dean.

"Have you ever heard of…" Bobby pauses and sighs with an almost pained expression before he speaks again, "The House of Vera?"

"The House of what?" Dean immediately questions. He turns to Sam for answers, but his brother only shrugs in reply.

"The House of Vera," Bobby repeats, "It's Latin."

"Truth," Sam whispers.

"Huh? Wha–," Dean begins, but his words get caught in his throat when he looks at Sam.

A stranger would not see anything wrong with the twenty-two year old, but Dean is no stranger. His brother's usual gentle features are hardened. His lips are downturned into an almost permanent frown, and his skin is slightly paler than usual. As for his eyes, they are the worst part. They are clouded with fear. _Sammy, what's wrong?_

Dean tries to silently grab Sam's attention, but his brother seems too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice. Before Dean can push further, Bobby speaks again.

"Exactly Sam. In other words, it's called The House of Truths."

Dean glares at Bobby for not noticing his brother's distress. His anger quickly dissipates though when he sees Bobby across the room leafing through a lore book. Dean quickly takes advantage of the moment by softly placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. His brother slightly jumps at the contact, and then turns to Dean.

"You okay, bro?" Dean whispers.

Dean hears Bobby shuffling back to the couch. Sam quickly maneuvers his shoulder out of Dean's hand, smiles, and then nods in reply. Dean is not fooled by his actions though. Sam has been acting strange all morning.

Bobby places a large, worn book on the coffee table at Sam and Dean's feet. On the pages is a hand drawn picture of a two-story house. A small fence surrounds the structure, and a graceful arch intertwined with ivy decorates the entrance. Quaint windows with shutters rest on each floor of the house, and a fireplace lies on the left side of the home. From the outside, the building looks like an ordinary house.

A recent photograph of the house is paper clipped to the top of the page. The ivy has completely overgrown the fence. Shutters are missing and dangling from windows, and the entire house is losing its white paint. The only written words are located at the bottom of the page in a single sentence.

"Enter only to seek the truth," Dean reads.

"This is the only written documentation of the house," Bobby states.

"What is it?" Sam asks quietly.

"It's a… way to gather information," Bobby answers while nodding his head side to side in a noncommittal gesture.

"Bobby, you're not any making sense. Just give it to us straight," Dean demands in frustration. He is tired of Bobby's guarded answers. Right now, Dean just wants to know what the hell is going on.

Bobby nods his head before offering an explanation.

"You're right. I'm sorry, boys. This house is just something I never wanted to tell you about."

"What? Why?" Dean asks in confusion. _Why would Bobby want to keep this house from them?_

"The House of Vera has existed since the 1700s. The hunters who discovered the house decided early on that its existence should only be passed on through the word of mouth. Their sketch, which you just saw, is the only written information about the house," Bobby pauses and points at the drawing of the house, "As you can see, the name of the house isn't even mentioned. They thought it would be best that only a few select hunters know of its existence."

"The three hunters discovered the house after they had finished a hunt in 1743. They were heading to their next hunt when a violent storm suddenly struck the area. They quickly sought refuge in the closest building they could find, which happened to be The House of Vera. When they entered the house they saw a man lying on the floor in the middle of the room. He was writhing in pain and mumbling to himself. According to the hunters, the man locked eyes with one of the hunters and said, "Don't go home." Soon after saying these words, the man had some sort of seizure and died. The men brushed off the strange words as the ravings of a man near death. They slept in the house over night, and left the next morning. They were all supposed to go on a hunt together, but one hunter decided to go home to check on his family. The two hunters thought nothing of it, and they went their separate ways. A couple weeks later, the two hunters learned that their friend never made it home. He was hit by a carriage and killed instantly. The men obviously thought back to the strange man they had encountered in the House of Vera. The hunters decided to experiment."

"Through trial and error, they eventually discovered the secret of The House of Vera. The house seems to act as a catalyst for psychic individuals. It enhances their abilities, though usually with grave consequences. If psychics are left in the house too long they end up going mad or dying. This is why the hunters who discovered the house decided to keep it relatively secret. They knew many hunters would take advantage of this information… And unfortunately many hunters do." Bobby whispers the last sentence, and a look of disgust crosses over his face.

"How do they take advantage of it? Are you telling me hunters drag psychics to the house and hope they say something relevant to their lives?" Dean jokes.

"That's exactly what they do," Bobby confirms, "Unfortunately the house wasn't kept as secretive as the original hunters would have liked. More and more hunters are turning to this unorthodox way of hunting. They basically find a psychic and leave that person in the house until he or she says something useful. They usually stop when the psychic goes completely mad or dies. To some hunters, it's a win-win situation. They gain valuable information and eliminate a monster."

Dean sits in silence, not sure what to say. He glances at his brother, but Sam's face is turned away from him. Sam has been strangely quiet this whole time. Usually he would have a million questions about this new discovery, but he has said nothing. Zip. Nada. _What is up with him?_ Dean is about to ask Bobby another question, but to his surprise, Sam speaks first.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sam asks softly.

Bobby moves his chair closer to both Sam and Dean before speaking.

"You know I wouldn't ask for your help unless I really needed it, right?"

"Yeah, Bobby we know," Dean responds.

Bobby nods and smiles.

"Thank you," He takes a deep breath and exhales before explaining, "Last week, three hunters went missing in The House of Vera."

Dean scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, and Sam leans forward on the couch.

"The first hunter who went missing was named Gary Lennar. According to his two friends, Gary entered the house on Monday with a young psychic girl. On Wednesday, they went to check on him and found that he never checked into the motel he said he'd be staying at. So they went to the House of Vera, and found that his truck was still parked in front of it."

"The next guy who went missing was Howard Mitts, one of Gary's two friends. He went in the house to find Gary on Wednesday and never came out."

"The third hunter who went missing was unrelated to the first two. Karen Burling went into the house on Friday with a psychic man. She too never emerged, and her car is still parked in front of the house… That's the situation in a nutshell." Bobby finishes.

"Hm," Dean says trying to lighten the mood, "Sounds like I missed the invitation."

"Have hunters gone missing there before?" Sam inquires.

"That's what's strange about this case," Bobby starts, "The House of Vera has no effect on regular folk whatsoever. No hunter has ever gone missing in the house before. As you can see, I've looked through every book in my house trying to come up with an answer, but I've found nothin'."

"What's the plan then?" Dean asks, "It sounds like we don't have much to go on."

Bobby sighs and nods his head.

"Yeah, I've run out of options. I think the only thing left to do is to go into that house ourselves." Bobby whispers.

Dean feels Sam stiffen beside him.

"D-do you think that's necessary?" Sam stutters. He clears his throat and then speaks again, "I mean shouldn't we do more research before we go. It sounds dangerous."

"I've been researching this case all week since the first disappearance. I don't think we're going to find any useful information outside the house. I'm sorry, I hate to drag you both into this, but I need your help."

"Of course we'll help, Bobby. Right, Sam?" Dean says as he turns to Sam.

"Of course," Sam whispers with a nod.

They all sit in silence for a moment before Bobby breaks it.

"Why don't you boys spend the night here? We'll head out tomorrow morning." Bobby mumbles, "I'm gonna buy us some grub. I'll be back in a few." With that, he grabs his keys and heads out the front door.

"I'll get our stuff from the car, Dean," Sam quickly adds as he follows Bobby.

"Okay…?" Dean says, drawing the word 'okay' out in confusion.

After Sam shuts the front door Dean sighs and sinks further into the worn couch. _Sam never gets my stuff_. _He usually comments on my laziness, and then forces me to get it myself. Something is very wrong._

"What should I do?" Dean whispers to himself.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Perspective**_

 _What should I do?_

He waves to Bobby as he backs out of the driveway in a sputtering truck. Sam puts on a fake smile in an attempt to look as normal as possible. Though once Bobby's car is no longer visible, Sam drops the fake façade. Dread and apprehension immediately flood his features.

 _This is bad._

"This is really bad," Sam repeats aloud.

He trudges through the muddy ground to the Impala. Only a light drizzle is falling from the clouds when he reaches the car. Sam opens the trunk and props it open with Dean's loyal shotgun. He slowly reaches for Dean's duffle bag, places his hand on it, but does not take it out. Instead, he leans his head against the open trunk and exhales loudly.

"I should have told him," Sam whispers, "I should have told Dean."

Sam has a secret. A secret no one knows, but him.

* * *

 **More chapters are on the way!**


	2. What Should I Do?

What Should I Do?

 _ **Sam's Perspective**_

Sam stands before Bobby's front door mentally preparing himself for what most likely, will be an interrogation. Sam's not stupid. He knows Dean has noticed his unpleasant mood. And he knows that is the reason why Bobby left so abruptly. _Should I come clean?_ Multiple times he has come close to telling Dean the truth, but every time he chickens out.

"Damn," Sam whispers, "What should I do?"

Before he has time to answer his question the front door flies open. Dean stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Are you having trouble opening the door?" Dean asks with his head cocked to the side.

"Sorry… I was, uh, thinking," Sam mumbles. He pushes past Dean and heads for the stairs.

"Not so fast," Dean quips, "I believe you have something to tell me."

Sam freezes and turns to face his brother. He feels his face heating up and he stutters an incoherent answer.

"Wh-wha?" N-no, no I don't."

Sam quickly moves towards the stairs again, but he hears Dean rush behind him.

"Sam, you haven't been acting like yourself all morning." Dean says from behind, "What is going on with you?"

Sam stops again. He feels his flushed face drain of color. _What should I say?_

"Come on man, you need a clear head to hunt." Dean continues, "Me and Bobby don't need to be worrying about you and the hunt at the same time."

 _He's right_.

"I know. You're right," Sam whispers, "I, uh… I'm…"

 _Just say it, Sam. Get it off your chest!_ Sam's inner voice screams.

"I'm…" He sighs and his chest deflates inward in defeat, "I'm nervous about the hunt. I feel like we haven't done enough research." Sam cringes as the partial lie easily rolls off his tongue.

"Really?" Dean asks in disbelief, "You're just nervous about the hunt?"

Sam can hear doubt in Dean's voice, so he pushes forward to reaffirm the lie.

"Yeah, I mean we just heard about this house today, and now we're going to go in blind. It seems rushed."

"Bobby has researched all week. You know Bobby. He's thorough. Plus you're not going alone. You have the best hunter in the world by your side." Dean smiles broadly and points to himself, "Me."

"Yeah, I know," Sam replies with a small smile. _That's the problem_ , he adds silently in his head.

"So, uh, we're good now, right?" Sam says slowly as he walks up the stairs.

Dean's footsteps don't follow him. _Maybe I fooled him_. He heads to the guest room and drops his bag on the ground. He then falls face first on the bed.

"I couldn't do it, Sam mumbles to the mattress. _Maybe I should just bail at the last minute. I'll pretend I'm sick or something… No, I can't leave Bobby and Dean in that house alone. What if they go missing too?_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Sam chants the distressed mantra as he roughly clenches the sheets in his hands.

Anxiety builds in Sam's chest as reality sets in. One way or another, Dean's going to find out his secret. _He'll know_. Sam's body begins to tremble as the truth becomes apparent.

"I should have told him," Sam mumbles, "I should have told Dean all those years ago…"

* * *

 _ **Eleven Years Ago**_

 _ **Sam: 11 years old; Dean: 15 years old**_

The evening sunlight casts an orange light on the forest trees, giving Sam's surroundings a surreal glow. Sam stands with his back to a tree with a shotgun firmly grasped in his hands. He pokes his head from behind the tree, and glances at a strange formation of rocks.

"Dad and Dean were supposed to meet me there fifteen minutes ago," Sam whispers to himself. His knees begin to shake as the forest grows darker. _Where are they?_ he thinks.

His father and Dean left him earlier. They decided it would be safer to leave Sam closer to the Impala while they hunted the werewolf.

Sam's head whips to the side as a large crash rings through the trees. He quickly raises his shotgun and points it in the direction of the sound.

"Dean?" Sam whispers in a shaky voice, "Dad?"

His body beings to tremble harshly, and he can no longer hold the shotgun steady in his hands. Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots through his head. Sam gasps and drops the loaded gun. It lands on the ground with a soft thud. Sam shoots his arms out and steadies himself with the tree. He leans his head against the rough bark and breathes deeply. Just when the feeling dulls to a mild ache, another wave of pain bombards his senses. Sam crumples to the ground, and curls into a fetal position. He wraps his hands around his knees and coughs into the loose soil. _What's happening?_ Sam thinks. His panicked eyes search the trees for his family.

"Dean?" He rasps in a low voice, "Where are you?"

Without warning, choppy visuals cloud his vision. His eyes dart around him as the pictures consume his senses, and his present surroundings fade away.

"Dad?" Sam chokes out.

 _ **It's nighttime in the forest. His father and brother have their backs pinned against one another and are walking in a circular motion. "Where did it go?" Dean asks as he turns his head to his father.**_

Sam exhales sharply as Dean's words echo in his head. The distorted vision continues to play out in front of him.

 _ **They continue to move forward. His father abruptly stops and reaches his arm out to grab Dean."Dean! Look out!" his father screams, but it's too late. Dean falls forward into a large hole, and the momentum cause his father to topple in after him.**_

"No," Sam cries.

Tears fall down Sam's face as he witnesses his brother's lifeless body. _**Dean's neck is bent at an awkward angle, and his eyes are wide and glassy. "Dean, no," his father cries.**_ Sam grips the ground as he sees the werewolf approach the hole and look down greedily at his father.

"NO!" Sam screams.

He bolts upright and pushes his hands into his eye sockets.

"Stop," he moans, but his cries are useless. Sam watches helplessly as the werewolf brutally attacks his father.

Just as quickly as it started, the vision ends. It fades away, and Sam's surroundings come back into focus. His ears are ringing, and his face is wet with tears. Sam places a hand on his heart in an effort to calm his erratic breathing.

"I… h-have to," Sam wheezes, "Have to s-save them."

Sam pulls himself to his feet and clutches the trunk of the tree. He grabs the shotgun on the forest floor and then rushes forward. He clumsily runs through the trees hoping to come across his family.

"Dean! Dad!" Sam screams. He does not care if the werewolf hears him. All he cares about is saving his family.

"DEAN!" Sam shouts again. He hears trees rustling behind him. He turns around to see what is causing the noise and runs straight into a solid object. He pushes away, but a hand grabs his wrist. Sam looks up with round eyes. His body sags in relief when he sees his brother before him.

"What are you doing?" Dean pauses and worry passes over his features, "What happened? Are you okay?" Dean then reaches out and wipes Sam's face with his hand.

Sam cocks his head to the side, and looks at Dean in confusion. He gasps though when he sees Dean's hand covered in blood. He reaches up, touches his own face, and is surprised when a decent amount of blood comes off with it.

"What?" Sam whispers weakly.

He hears Dean talking in the background, but his brother's voice sounds muffled and distant. Sam is fixated on the red liquid. He watches the blood slowly drip down his hand and travel down to his elbow. The vibrant color stands out against the monochrome night. Sam's eyes widen as visuals of his father and brother's bodies flash across his eyes. He grabs Dean's arm harshly and looks at him with feverish eyes.

"Where's dad? We have to save him. It's not safe," Sam mumbles, "The werewolf. It's a trap. There was so much blood. You–you were dead."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks in confusion. He places his hand on Sam's forehead and frowns.

"You have a fever. Were you sick before we came?" He questions.

"Where's dad? We have to find him!" Sam screams urgently.

"Shh Sammy, calm down," Dean whispers, "Dad's fi–,"

A loud crash cuts off Dean's sentence. He immediately steps in front of Sam and points his gun into the forest. Dean slowly reaches into his coat and takes out a silver blade. Sam looks out from behind Dean, but only sees darkness. Dean backs away slowly, pushing Sam with him.

 _It's trying to lure us to the hole_ , Sam thinks, _I have to do something._

Sam grabs Dean's wrist and runs in the direction of the hole. Dean stumbles at the sudden motion, but quickly regains his balance.

"What are you doing?" Dean screams as he runs with him.

"Trust me," Sam responds.

He sprints as fast as he can. Sam hears the werewolf closing in behind them.

"Almost there," Sam breathes.

Sam sighs in relief as the crevice comes into his line of vision. If he did not known the hole was there he would have never noticed it.

Just before they reach the hole Sam darts sharply to the right. He dives to the ground and then aims his gun at the werewolf. He sends two bullets to the creature's knees. The werewolf falls on all fours and attempts to halt its forward motion, but its momentum from sprinting causes it to tumble into the hole.

"Wow," Dean whispers.

Suddenly his father emerges from the trees. His dad rushes forward and jumps into the hole. Sam cringes as the werewolf screams in pain. Dean quickly runs forward and peers into the hole. Sam follows his brother's suit, and arrives just in time to see his father remove his silver blade from the creature's heart. Sam's eyes widen when he sees the body of a women in the hole with the slain creature. A large gaping hole is in the center of her chest. Sam gasps and quickly shuffles backwards. Dean offers his arm to their dad and helps him out of the hole.

His father shakes his head as he looks down at the bodies.

"This is why we hunt. We hunt to stop monsters from hurting innocent people," his father says angrily, "It's our job to eradicate all supernatural creatures."

Sam instantly shrinks away when his father turns to look at him. His father's menacing stare instantly changes to concern though.

"Sammy, what happened? Why is there blood on your face?" His father asks as he rushes over.

Dean follows his dad, and they both kneel before him.

"Also, how did you know that hole was there?" Dean questions.

"Um, I…" Sam stops as his father's words replay in his head.

 _It's our job to eradicate all supernatural creatures_

"I, uh, saw it when we were running," Sam lies, "It, uh…"

Sam opens his mouth to continue his ruse, but he suddenly feels exhausted. The adrenaline that kept him moving earlier is gone. His knees give way under him, and he falls into his brother's arms. His entire body aches and his head throbs in pain. He does not even have the energy to lift his head so he leans it against Dean's shoulder.

"Jesus, Dad. He's burning up," Dean says in alarm.

"Let's get back to the car," his dad responds.

Sam feels Dean lift him up. He bobs up and down as Dean carries him to the car. His father's words continue to replay in his head.

 _This is why we hunt_

 _We hunt to stop monsters from hurting innocent people_

 _It's our job to eradicate all supernatural creatures_

 _Stop MONSTERS_

 _Eradicate ALL supernatural creatures_

Tears leak down Sam's face.

 _Am I a monster?_

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Years later, that question still haunts Sam.

He grunts and rolls onto his back.

"Would Dean look at me the same?" Sam whispers to the ceiling, "Would he still consider me his brother?"

That is Sam's greatest fear. Not that he will be hunted, or shunned, or even killed. No. His greatest fear is that his brother will hate him.

Sam hears Bobby return from his food run and almost gags at the thought of eating. _How could I eat anything right now?_ He rolls over onto his side and looks out the doorway. _I'll look suspicious if I stay up here though. I better join them_.

Sam groans as he sits up. He breathes in deeply and then slowly exhales.

"Here goes nothing," he whispers.

* * *

Dean and Bobby's voices drift up the stairs as Sam descends.

"Burgers! Bobby, you are the best," Dean swoons in euphoria.

"Beer's in the fridge," Bobby grumbles in reply.

"I repeat. Bobby, you are the best."

Sam hears Dean's footsteps exit the room as he enters it.

"Here ya go, Sam. I got you a salad," Bobby says as he reaches into a plastic bag and pulls out a prepackaged salad.

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam replies with a smile.

"I don't know how you survive on leaves," Dean says as he returns to the couch and sits next to him.

Sam shakes his head, not even bothering to acknowledge the taunt.

"So Bobby, I've been wondering…" Dean starts.

"That's never good," Sam whispers.

Dean elbows Sam's side, and then continues speaking.

"Why does the house make psychics go crazy?"

Sam immediately looks up from his salad. The same question has been gnawing at him. Bobby finishes chewing his burger and then shrugs before answering.

"No one knows. It's a mystery."

"Awesome," Dean replies.

Sam sighs in disappointment at the lack of an answer. He picks at his salad as Dean ravenously demolishes his burger. The silence further increases Sam's nerves so he quickly asks another question.

"So, uh, what's the plan for tomorrow exactly?"

"Not really much of a plan, unfortunately. We're going to go to the house in the morning, scout it out, and look for clues. Then we're going to come back here and see if we can dig up any more info." Bobby explains.

"Clues? Who are we? The Mystery Gang?" Dean laughs.

"You have a better plan, boy?" Bobby counters.

Sam tunes out Dean and Bobby's banter as his thoughts drift. _So we're just scouting the house tomorrow_ , he thinks, _Maybe if we only go in for a couple of minutes, and then leave nothing bad will happen. Maybe the house takes a few hours to affect psychics anyway. Perhaps, Dean won't discover my secret after all._ Sam smiles as his spirits rise.

Sam snaps back to reality when he realizes that both Dean and Bobby are staring at him.

"Um, yes?" Sam asks with uncertainty.

"I said, what are you so happy about?" Dean repeats with mock annoyance. Sam can see that his brother is relieved at his change in attitude though.

"I'm just glad we're going to research more," Sam answers. The best lie is a lie that is partially true.

"Dude, you have a serious problem. There's more to life than researching. For instance, there's a bar only a couple of minutes away. Whaddaya say we head there tonight?" Dean smiles mischievously.

"I'm good. I think I'm going to head to bed early tonight," Sam answers honestly.

"We should _all_ go to sleep early. We're going to have an early start tomorrow," Bobby says directing the comment at Dean.

"You guys are no fun," Dean pouts.

Sam smiles at the normality of the conversation.

 _Maybe everything will be okay._


	3. Entering the House of Vera

**Hello!**

 **I would like to thank sammygirl312, MaiNaruLover69, Superpocalypse, and Grumphrey for following my story! And another thanks to MaiNaruLover69 for favoriting it. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you all continue to enjoy my story.**

 **Here's the next chapter... The plot thickens :)**

* * *

Entering The House of Vera

 _ **Sam's Perspective**_

The sense of hope Sam experienced yesterday evening is starting to dwindle. He bobs his knee up and down anxiously as Dean drives to The House of Vera. He glances at the side mirror and sees Bobby's truck following close behind them. He then shifts his eyes to the sky above. It is not raining anymore, but the overcast sky creates a gloomy atmosphere.

"It's going to be okay," Sam silently mouths to himself for the hundredth time. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the cool window. For the next few minutes, Sam remains still, silently trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

All of a sudden, an overwhelming feeling of dread fills his entire being, and he involuntarily gasps.

"Sam?"

Every cell in his body is screaming _run!_ He looks down at his hands and is surprised to see them shaking. He shifts his eyes to the side mirror and is startled to see his pale face staring back.

"Sam!"

 _I need to leave. I need to get out of here. I need to…_

"SAM!"

Sam is jolted from his thoughts as his body is violently shaken. He looks to his left and sees Dean's hands on his shoulders. His brother's face his filled with alarm. Dean promptly stops shaking Sam, but leaves his hands on his shoulders.

"What is wrong? Tell me!" Dean screams, though Sam can see that his brother's temper is mostly fueled by fear rather than anger.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks, trying to sound oblivious.

"Don't you play that card!?" Dean spouts.

"I just feel a little car sick, that's all. Also, I didn't sleep well last night." Sam tries again.

Dean's anger melts away and is instead replaced by a tenderness that Sam rarely sees.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? We're brothers," Dean says softly.

Sam swallows loudly and feels tears burning in the back of his eyes. He does not trust his voice at the moment. So instead of speaking, he simply nods.

Dean stares at him a moment longer.

"Are you good?" Dean asks one more time.

"Yes," Sam whispers.

Dean sighs, removes his hands, and speaks.

"Well, we're here."

Sam nods at Dean, quickly exits out the passenger door, and looks at the house.

Any hope that had been residing inside Sam's body is instantly washed away. The ivy on the outside fence is twisted and gnarled in a sinister fashion. The overgrown tendrils rest on the sidewalk as if waiting to snatch unknowing passersby. The shutters swing slowly in the breeze, squeaking ever so slightly. The windows are darkened and dirty providing no view of the interior, and strips of peeled paint rest in the unkempt yard.

The worst part is the entrance. The small wooden gate, that must be only three or four feet tall, is wide open.

Sam forces his leaden feet forward as he walks to meet Dean and Bobby at the Impala's trunk. Dean is shoving every possible weapon into his duffel bag.

"Any idea what we're going to meet in there?" Dean asks Bobby.

"Nope, only been there once," Bobby answers.

"Well, better safe than sorry," Dean mutters to himself.

Dean packs rock salt, holy water, silver, books of exorcisms, guns, talismans, and various other items.

"I think it's safe to say that we're prepared to meet any and all monsters," Dean says with a small laugh as he attempts to close the overflowing bag.

"I hope you're right," Bobby whispers.

"Well, let's go," Dean says as he hoists the bag over his shoulder.

Bobby follows him, and Sam reluctantly joins them. They cross the small and deserted street, and approach the house. Bobby and Dean walk through the open gate immediately, but Sam finds himself stopping instinctively. He looks back at the two abandoned cars and wonders if the Impala is soon going to be among them. Sam faces the house again and sees that Dean and Bobby are already halfway to the porch.

"Here we go," Sam breathes.

Going against all his instincts, he steps over the threshold and enters the yard. Sam takes a few steps forward under the ivy-intertwined arch and then looks up at the house.

 _I can't do this_ , Sam thinks, _I'm sorry, Dean_.

Sam turns around and heads towards the exit. His feet immediately halt though. The gate is closed.

"I didn't close it," Sam whispers in horror.

 _No matter_ , he thinks. Sam can easily climb over the fence. The gate barely reaches his waist. Sam begins to lift his leg to climb over the fence when a sudden force hits him in the chest and sends him flying backwards. He hits the pavement hard and coughs as the air is knocked from his lungs.

"Sam!" Dean screams.

Sam hears his brother's footsteps clap against pavement, and is comforted when his brother kneels beside him. Sam slowly rises into a sitting position and rubs his back.

"What happened?" Dean asks.

"I tried to climb over the fence," Sam mutters.

Dean immediately stands up and walks over to the gate. Similar to Sam, Dean raises his leg to climb over and is immediately pushed backwards by an invisible force.

"It won't let us leave," Sam whispers in a shaky voice.

 _No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening._

"Shit. I think we just became the next victims," Dean grunts as he picks himself off the ground.

"Oh god," Sam breathes. He feels his panic beginning to rise.

"We better stay close together," Dean says as he touches Sam's shoulder, "C'mon."

"Yeah," Sam says with as much sanity as he can muster.

Sam stays in the back, following Dean and Bobby. Too soon, they reach the stairs that lead to the porch. Sam feels himself trembling as he takes each step. He grips the railing harshly and hears his breathing coming out in erratic bursts. His knees slightly buckle when he reaches the top.

"That's kind of creepy," Dean murmurs.

A chill shakes Sam's body when he sees that the front door is also wide open.

"Stay close, boys," Bobby says as he ventures in first.

Dean follows after, but Sam cannot bring himself to move forward.

 _I can't_

Before Sam has time to make a decision, another strong force pushes him and sends him flying into the house. He crashes into Dean and they both fall onto the musty hardwood floors.

The front door slams shut.

 _No_

Sam scrambles to his feet and pushes against the door, but it won't budge. He steps back and stares at the large foreboding entryway.

"Son of a bitch," Dean whispers angrily as he rises and joins Sam. His older brother rams against the door, but it stays firmly shut.

 _No_

Sam places a trembling hand on the door.

 _We're trapped_

* * *

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far :)**


	4. Trapped

**I'd like to thank all my new followers ~ Metallic-Tears, Still Awesome2009, TheDarkestDream, amysweety, and whimsicalbarwrench.**

 **Also thank you to those who favorited my story ~ Still Awesome2009, Superpocalypse, TheDarkestDream, and galatea.**

 **And a special thanks to those who left reviews ~ Still Awesome2009, Rye Scoop, and whimsicalbarwrench.**

 **Of course to everyone who previously followed/favorited my story, thank you for sticking with it.**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

 **I hope my story continues to entertain you. I plan on posting chapters every Monday.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Trapped

 _ **Dean's Perspective**_

 _Well, this is just great_ , Dean thinks.

He steps back from the entrance and surveys his surroundings. The foyer is huge. The floors are lined with dark wood that is decaying in some spots. Most of the wallpaper has peeled away, revealing wooden walls that match the floors. The room lacks any furniture, and, due to the blackened windows, there is little light. A large staircase rests to the right of the room.

"Good thing I brought flashlights," Dean mumbles.

"Bobby," Dean says as he hands him a flashlight, "Sam."

Dean holds the flashlight out to Sam as he looks for a weapon in his bag. He shakes his hand when Sam does not take it.

"Sa–," Dean starts, but his words fall flat.

His younger brother stands motionless at the front door with his back to Dean.

 _What the hell is going on with him? We've been in way worse situations than this. He doesn't usually act so… pathetic. God dammit. I shouldn't have let him come. He's been acting way too weird lately._

"Sam! Snap out of it and take the flashlight. We all have to keep our heads here," Dean says sternly.

Fortunately, Dean's order breaks Sam from his trance. He turns around and solemnly accepts the flashlight.

"Bobby, what do you think we should do?" Dean asks as they all huddle by the front door.

"The only thing we can do is search the house for information. It looks like we're stuck here," Bobby replies calmly.

Dean sees a mixture of worry and fear pass over Bobby's face as he looks at Sam. He quickly conceals it though and clears his throat.

"We're staying together though," Bobby adds.

"Lead the way," Dean says as he gestures forward, "After all, you've been here before."

Bobby raises his gun in front of him, and moves forward. He turns right, walks past the staircase, and continues down a narrow hallway.

"I'll take the back," Dean says as he motions Sam forward.

Dean holds his gun at his side, and closely observes his surroundings. The hallway is painted a pale pink, but like the rest of the house, most of it has faded and peeled away. Empty picture frames hang on the walls and two doors line the left side of the hall.

Dean then turns his attention to Sam. Sam's shoulders bounce up and down harshly as if he is panting. _What the hell?_ He closely examines Sam's hunched form and sees his hand trembling by his side. _Seriously, what the hell?_

Suddenly, the gun slips from Sam's hand, and he sways on his feet. Sam crashes against the wall and leans heavily against it. Dean rushes forward, but Sam waves him away.

"I'm fine… I just… lost my…balance," Sam says through deep breaths.

Dean watches his brother struggle to leave the support of the wall. Dean stands alert by Sam's side as he regains his balance. He is still swaying a little too much for Dean's liking, but Sam smiles tensely at him in reassurance.

"I'm fine, Dean."

Dean reaches down, picks up Sam's gun, and hands it to him.

"Thanks," Sam replies.

Sam moves to take another step forward, but this time his knees completely give out. He collapses onto the wall again and groans softly as he clutches his head with both hands. Dean quickly grabs Sam's side as Bobby grabs the other. They both lower him gently to the floor. Sam sits hunched against the wall as he slowly leans forward. Dean feels his heart racing as he looks at Sam's sweaty and pale face.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam whispers quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks as he laughs nervously.

"I'm sorry. Oh god, I am so sorry," Sam whispers as a tear slides down his face.

Dean's eyes widen at the sight of his brother's vulnerability.

"Sammy, it's fine. Whatever it is, it's fine," Dean assures his brother with a forced smile.

Sam closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"No, it's not," He whispers so low that Dean can barely hear him.

"It's fine, okay? Now wha–?" Dean gasps as a small amount of blood trickles from Sam's right nostril. The red liquid slowly follows his upper lip before dripping down his chin.

"Shit! What the hell?" Dean spews in alarm. He throws his duffle bag on the ground, and searches for medical supplies.

"Uhh," Sam groans as his head falls forward. His younger brother clutches his head even more harshly; his messy hair becoming intertwined with his trembling fingers.

"Sam, stay with me!" Dean screams in panic.

Dean abandons his bag and turns his attention back to Sam. He places his hand on Sam's forehead and pushes his head back up. Dean cringes as he comes in contact with his brother's feverish skin. Sam's eyes are tightly closed, and his face is lined with pain. Fortunately, his nose is no longer bleeding, but that does not seem to have lessened his pain.

"Sam. Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean asks softly.

Sam groans in reply and then gasps. His younger brother's eyes open wide and focus on something past Dean's shoulder. Dean immediately turns around, but nothing is there. Sam's eyes dart around the room in a hectic fashion, and his entire body goes limp.

"Oh god," Dean whispers.

He places his hand on the back of Sam's head and carefully lays him down. Despite Sam's erratic eye movements and frenzied breathing, he appears unconscious.

"Dean," Bobby says softly.

"Shit, what's happening?" Dean utters in panic.

He dives for his duffle bag and retrieves his holy water. He sprinkles the liquid on Sam, but his brother does not even flinch.

"Okay, not possessed," Dean whispers to himself.

"Dean," Bobby repeats.

Dean returns to his bag and grabs a silver blade. He presses the metal against Sam's skin, but once again, there is no response.

"Not a skinwalker," Dean confirms.

"Dean," Bobby says once again. This time he places his hand on Dean's arm.

"What Bobby!?" Dean screams as tears threaten to expose themselves.

Bobby sighs and looks sympathetically at Dean.

"I've seen this before," Bobby says quietly.

"You have?" Dean responds with hope.

"Once. When I came to this house before," Bobby continues.

"Okay? Get to the point!" Dean speaks impatiently.

Bobby glances at Sam once more before turning back to Dean.

"This is a common response in The House of Vera," Bobby answers.

Dean stares at Bobby blankly, still not connecting the pieces.

"Dean. Sam's reacting like… like a psychic would," Bobby finally confesses.

Dean jerks backwards, and rips his arm from Bobby's hands.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bobby? Sam's not psychic! He's a hunter!" Dean screams in denial.

"Dean…" Bobby starts, but Dean cuts him off.

"Just stop," Dean hisses as he turns away.

 _Sam's not psychic. What the hell is Bobby talking about? My brother can't be psychic. He can't…_

Though Dean does not want to believe Bobby's words, he knows in his gut that he is telling the truth. Maybe he always knew, but did not want to believe it. Sam always seemed to know things before Dean did. He always thought his brother just had strong intuition. Dean looks down at Sam's ashen face _._ _How long have you been keeping this secret, Sammy?_ Dean thinks.

Dean clenches his hand into a fist and violently punches the wall.

"Why would he come with us?! What is wrong with him?!" Dean hollers, "He knew this would happen!"

As the initial shock of the discovery fades away, the truth becomes apparent.

"He'll die if he stays here, Bobby," Dean whispers.

Bobby nods solemnly.

"That's why we're getting out of here," Bobby replies with determination.

Dean looks at his brother as Sam's eyes continue to track something he cannot see.

"Sammy, why?" Dean whispers.

* * *

 **Once again, I love hearing what you have to say. If you want, let me know what you think!**


	5. The Truth

**Wow. I am incredibly honored that so many people have followed and favorited my story (I know 16 follows and 9 favorites isn't exactly momentous, but it is for me). Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I can only hope that my chapters continue to captivate you.**

 **Instead of listing all the new people who favorited and followed my story - because really, who reads that - I'm just going to say a universal THANK YOU! You guys are awesome.**

 **To whimsicalbarwench ~ thank you for your reviews. I now look forward to reading your comments. I also would like to formally apologize. I'm sorry, but most of my chapters end with cliff hangers... yikes.**

 **Anyway, enough talking - though honestly I'm probably talking to myself at this point - I present to you the next chapter!**

* * *

The Truth

 _ **Sam's Perspective**_

Sam's grip on reality wavers as the vision forces itself onto him.

" _ **Have you come to play?" the little girl asks, "It's been so long since I've played with someone." The little girl has curly brown hair and is wearing a light blue dress. Her skin is extremely pale, and her brown eyes are so dark that they appear black. She twirls around and giggles as the dress spins in the air. "Isn't it pretty?" She smiles wide and turns her head to the side. "Mommy got it for me. She buys me lots of pretty dresses."**_

 _ **The girl's smile slowly fades into a pout. "You don't talk much do you? You're like the others." She stomps her foot and crosses her arms. "I was hoping you would be different." She shrugs and then continues speaking.**_

" _ **You came to help them, right? The others?" She smiles and walks forward. " Are you like Daddy?" She turns around and skips away. She heads for a staircase and spins around the banister. "Or are you like me? It's hard to tell." The girl looks upstairs and then looks back. She grins, runs over, and leans in close. "Can I ask you something?" She brings her mouth closer and breathes deeply.**_

" _ **Have you seen my sister?"**_

Sam jolts upward as the vision fades. He attempts to catch his breath as his heart races a mile a minute.

"Sam. Are you okay?"

Sam looks up and realizes that his brother and Bobby are kneeling beside him. He takes a few deep breaths and attempts to compose himself. Still a bit disoriented, Sam mumbles a short response.

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Good," Dean says through clenched teeth. He then pulls his arm back and slaps Sam across the face.

Shocked at his brother's sudden act, Sam falls backwards and instinctively brings his hand to his cheek. Sam sits in stunned silence, unsure how to respond.

"Dean!" Bobby screams.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean says angrily.

"Wha–?" Sam starts in confusion. Then his muddled brain begins to clear. _I just had a vision. I just had a vision in front of Dean. Dean knows I just had a vision. Dean knows I'm psychic… Dean knows._ Sam's eyes grow wide, and he looks at his brother.

"Dean, I-I can exp–," Sam begins before Dean cuts him off.

"No. Let me explain," Dean fumes, "You are an asshole."

"Dean…" Sam pleads.

"How could you do this, Sam? How could you put yourself in this situation? You knew this would happen. Why?" Dean starts off screaming, but his voice grows quieter towards the end of his statement.

Sam is left speechless. _Dean isn't angry that I'm psychic_. _He's angry that I didn't tell him. He's worried._

"Can we have this conversation when our lives aren't at risk?" Bobby interrupts, "Sam, you're an idiot for not telling us that you're psychic. And Dean, you need to calm down. Injuring your brother isn't going to help us."

Dean angrily exhales, stands, and walks to his duffle bag. Sam slowly rises into a sitting position. His body is still weak from the vision, but fortunately his headache has reduced to a mild throb.

"Sam, did you see anything that could help us?" Bobby asks as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

Sam's body sags in relief at the comforting touch. _Bobby doesn't hate me_.

"I saw a little girl in this house. Maybe ten years old. She was, uh, by the staircase," Sam pauses and takes a deep breath. His hands are shaking, not from The House of Vera, but from his nerves. He has never spoken so freely about a vision.

"It's okay, son," Bobby encourages.

Sam nods and continues speaking.

"It didn't feel like a normal vision though. It wasn't a premonition. She was trying to communicate with me. She asked if I was here to help 'the others.' And she wondered if I was like her or her dad. Then at the end she asked if I've seen her sister. I don't really understand what she meant. She did look upstairs at one point though. Maybe we should head there next."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Bobby grumbles, "Do you know what the girl meant when she asked if you were like her or her father?"

Sam shakes his head as he speaks.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry."

Bobby nods his head in reply.

"Let's go upstairs. Dean, you good?" Bobby asks as he turns to Dean.

Dean is leaning against the wall across from them.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean mutters. He turns away and looks at the ground.

Sam's heart constricts.

"Dean," Sam whispers.

Dean glances at Sam with a look of hurt and betrayal, but he quickly masks it with indifference and walks forward.

"C'mon. We have to find a way out of this goddamn house," Dean grumbles.

"Can you stand?" Bobby asks.

Sam nods his head. He stands up slowly and tries to combat the feeling of vertigo. He tightly shuts his eyes and breathes deeply. After a few moments the feeling passes and he opens his eyes. He nods at Bobby again and speaks.

"Let's go."

Bobby nods him forward. They backtrack down the hallway and head to the staircase. Once they reach the stairs, Sam looks at them with apprehension. The wood is uneven and the banister looks as though it will fall over any minute. One of the steps is sunken in, and another is missing completely.

"They don't look stable at all," Sam whispers.

"Well it's the only way up," Dean replies, "I'll go first."

"Dean, I don't think–," Sam starts as he steps forward. He reaches out and grabs Dean's arm, but his brother pulls away.

"Just stay put," Dean interrupts.

Dean slowly walks up the stairs. He carefully tests each step before moving forward. After a few agonizing minutes, he makes it to the top with no accidents. He looks down from the second floor and speaks.

"I'll guide you both up here. If you step where I stepped you should be fine."

By following Dean's orders, both Sam and Bobby reach the second story safely.

The stairs lead to a flat. From the flat, the house branches off in two directions: left and right. Each direction leads to other rooms.

"Where to now?" Dean asks.

Sam looks both ways. When he looks to the left he sees a dash of blue sprint out of sight. He gasps and turns to Dean.

"Did you see that?" Sam asks. He subconsciously rubs his temples as a slow ache begins to spread from the back of his head.

"See what?" Dean replies as he squints into the darkness.

"Th-the…gir–," Sam stutters as he tries to form words. The corners of his vision begin to darken and he reaches out frantically to steady himself. He falls against the banister as his headache begins to worsen. Unfortunately, the rotten banister is unprepared for his sudden collapse and it gives way underneath him. Sam gasps in terror as the banister crumbles forward and falls to the first floor. He tries to stop the forward motion, but it is too late. He closes his eyes and braces himself for impact.

After a few moments, Sam opens his eyes and realizes he is not falling. He looks down at himself and sees strong arms secured around his abdomen.

"Sam… help us out… here," Dean says through strained breaths.

With all the energy Sam can muster he pushes himself backwards. Both he and Dean fall onto the floor. Sam hears Dean wheeze as his entire weight collapses onto him. Sam looks to the side and sees Bobby fallen onto the floor as well.

"Thank y–," Sam tries, but his words are lost as another vision bombards his senses.

"We'll be here, Sammy."

Sam is unsure if he imagined the words or if they were actually spoken. Regardless, Sam holds onto them as he plunges into the next vision.

" _ **Hi," the little girl says, "How are you? Do you like my house?" She smiles sweetly and opens her arms wide. "What's mine is yours." She shrugs and continues speaking. "That's what Mommy used to say anyway. I never quite understood it. If something's mine, then how can it also be yours? … Oh well. Mommy's not here anymore." The girl skips to the top of the stairs and looks down them. She is still wearing the same blue dress. She then looks over again.**_

" _ **It's so boring here. I'm glad you came." She frowns and looks at the ground. "Daddy never let me talk to visitors." She kicks at the floor and remains silent for a few moments. Then the little girl smiles widely. "Fortunately, Daddy's not here anymore either." She jumps up and down and laughs. After a few moments she stops and gasps as if she remembered something.**_

" _ **Oh, by the way, have you seen my sister?"**_

* * *

 **So, what does everyone think? Who is the mysterious girl? I'd love to hear** **your theories :)**


	6. The Room at the End of the Hall

**Hi everyone! I am incredibly happy that so many people are enjoying my story :) It's so exciting! Really. Thank you. It means so much to me.**

 **I want to thank all my old and new followers, plus all those who favorited my story. Thanks for sticking with it.**

 **I also want to give a special thanks to everyone who left reviews. I love reading them!**

 **And last, but not least, I want to welcome any new readers. Enjoy!**

 **Here's the next chapter...the plot continues to thicken :)**

* * *

The Room at the End of the Hall

 _ **Sam's Perspective**_

Sam groans and sits up when the vision ends. He coughs and winces as he inhales dust from the collapsed banister. He subconsciously begins massaging his temples as a faint headache begins to build. Bobby and his brother hover nearby.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head, his body still tense.

"I don't know, my head still hurts. It feels like another vision is coming," Sam whispers in distress.

"It's okay, Sam," Bobby says as he places a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw the little girl again," Sam begins, "I don't think she was allowed to see people when she was alive. She said her dad didn't let her talk to visitors. And she asked about her sister again."

Sam breathes deeply, trying to quell the uncomfortable feeling. The pounding in his head keeps growing larger.

"Ghosts tend to fixate on something when they die. Their whole personality becomes twisted and revolves around that single thought, and if that girl has been here since the 1700s, she has had a lot of time to become corrupted." Bobby explains.

Sam nods tensely. He moans as another wave of pain hits him.

"I shouldn't have come here," Sam murmurs, "I shoul–,"

Sam's words are cut off as he falls into another vision.

 _ **A young boy and his mother are walking along a busy highway. The little boy sees a bird across the street and points excitedly. "Look mom!" His mother, too busy on her phone, nods and smiles, but does not reply. The boy frowns. "I'll bring the bird to Mommy," the boy whispers to himself. He runs into the street. His mother drops her phone and screams. "Alex, NO!" The sound of squealing tires fills the air, but a loud thud stands out against the chaotic noises. "NO!" his mother screams.**_

Sam's face is wet with tears when the premonition fades. He lies on the ground with his eyes open, haunted by what he just witnessed.

"Sam?" Dean questions softly.

"It was a premonition this time," Sam chokes.

"What happened, son?" Bobby probes.

"A little boy, named Alex, ran onto a highway and got hit by a car," Sam whispers, "I've never seen him before in my life."

Dean looks at Bobby and frowns.

"I don't want to sound unsympathetic, but unfortunately that doesn't help us," Dean says in a cautious voice.

"Sorry I can't be more useful!" Sam snaps.

Dean sighs loudly. He opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it.

"Whatever," Dean mutters quietly.

"Can you two cut it out? There are more pressing matters at hand. Sam, before you had the visions, you said you saw a girl down that hallway, right?" Bobby questions as he points to the left.

"Yeah," Sam responds.

"We're going there next," Bobby decides, "Come on."

Bobby kneels to the floor and helps Sam to his feet. They cautious walk down the hallway towards the room at the end of the hall. Dean walks in front of them with his gun ready by his side. They pause at the entrance of the room.

"Ready?" Dean mouths silently.

Sam and Bobby nod in response. Dean opens the door quietly, and they all quickly shuffle into the fairly large room.

The walls are painted a pale yellow and, unlike the rest of the house, most of the color has survived. The remains of various stuffed animals are strewn across the room, and two small beds rest under a large window.

"This must have been the sisters' room," Sam whispers.

"What is that?" Dean asks loudly.

"Huh?" Sam questions as he turns to his brother.

Then he sees it. There is a closet door tucked into the corner of the room. Various dresses decorate the floor around the area. That is not the strange part though. Multiple symbols are painted on the inside and outside of the closet. On the front of the door is a large circle. Inside the circle is a triangle with a line going through the middle. On the inside of the door is a similar symbol, but the triangle is inverted. In the interior of the closet, numerous small markings cover the walls.

Dean drops his duffle bag and rummages through it until he pulls out a book.

"I've seen this before," Bobby says to himself. He reaches down and snatches the book from Dean's hands. He flips through the book as his eyes quickly scan the pages. He stops when he reaches the center.

"Here it is," Bobby mumbles. He clears his throat and reads the words aloud.

"Onryō Ori. It's an old Japanese symbol that is used to trap vengeful spirits. It translates to 'ghost cage.' It says here, if you paint both symbols on a doorway it acts as a barrier that ghosts cannot pass through. Not only that, but it seals the entire room in an energy that contains the spirits. As for the inside, these symbols originate from various different cultures and countries from around the world. I recognize most of them. They are all used for one purpose. To trap spirits," Bobby finishes.

"Someone went through a lot of trouble to create this ghost cage," Sam says as an uneasy feeling begins to build in the pit of his stomach.

Dean walks over to the open closet and swings the door side to side.

"Looks like whatever was in here is gone now," Dean pauses and points to a small break in the painted circle before speaking again, "And I'm guessing it's because of that."

"Looks intentional," Bobby observes, "Someone released the spirit."

"A hunter?" Sam questions.

"I'm not sure, but we better be careful. Onryō isn't a word that just means ghost. This word is reserved for spirits who died with some sort of grudge. They're violent." Bobby explains cautiously.

"Duly noted. Thanks, Bobby," Dean remarks.

Sam stares at the closet as he attempts to put the pieces together.

"Do you think…?" Sam begins, but his words are lost as a sharp pain shoots through his head. His vision grows hazy, and his knees buckle underneath him.

"God no," Sam whimpers. He reaches for the closest object, and is relieved to find Dean next to him.

"I gotcha," Dean says quietly.

Sam's eyes fill with tears from the pain, and he is powerless as the vision consumes him.

" _ **Sam. It is Sam, right?" the little girl says with an eerie smile, "I see you followed me to my room". The girl spins around on her toes. Her perfectly manicured curls twirl in the air. "I spent a lot of time in here," she whispers, "Too much time."**_

 _ **She glances suggestively at the closet door, and then smiles sweetly at Sam.**_

" _ **I can see now that you are like my Daddy," her voice turns dangerously low, "I am not going back there, Sam. Never again. Do you understand what I am saying? I am not going back. If anyone… anyone… gets in my way, well let's just say, they won't be seen again."**_

 _ **Her sinister expression melts away, and is replaced, once again, by an innocent smile.**_

" _ **You should understand that, right?" The girl walks over to Sam and brings her face inches from him. He can feel her breath on his cheek.**_

" _ **After all, you're like me too."**_

* * *

 **Hmmm... Thoughts? Opinions? Speculations?**


	7. Onryō

**Hello. Hello.**

 **Thank you everyone for the follows and favorites! I'm still ecstatic every time I get a new follower. Also I want to thank everyone who has followed and favorited me as an author. That's amazing. Thank you.**

 **And, as I've said numerous times, thank you to everyone who reviewed ~ Swiss Blue and MarbleWolf. I always love reading them. Side note: I missed your review for this chapter whimsicalbarwench :(**

 **I think this is an exciting chapter. Things are revealed. So, without further ado, here ya go! :D**

* * *

Onryō

 _ **Dean's Perspective  
**_

Dean paces the room nervously as he watches his unconscious brother. Sam his lying on the floor by the open closet, visibly distressed. His breaths are coming out in short pants and his entire body is trembling. Dean clenches his hands into fists as Sam's nose begins to bleed again. The blood trickles down the side of his face and pools in his messy locks.

"Shit," Dean breathes.

He hurries to Sam's side and gently wipes his face with an already bloodstained rag. He cringes at Sam's deteriorating state. His younger brother's pale face gleams with sweat, and his bloodshot eyes are wide open. All of Dean's feelings of betrayal and anger vanish instantly as he is forced to face his biggest fear. _I could really lose him_.

"He can't keep doing this, Bobby," Dean whispers aloud, "He'll die."

Bobby nods his head solemnly.

"The visions are becoming more frequent," Bobby agrees.

Before they can discuss the situation further, Sam gasps loudly and shoots upwards.

"It's her. It's the girl," Sam spews in a fast-paced tone, "She's the onryō."

"Slow down, Sam. What did you see?" Dean asks as he kneels beside his brother. He hesitates momentarily before placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Dean feels Sam's tense body sag into his touch. Dean nods his head ever so slightly in silent forgiveness. Sam smiles as his eyes fill with gratitude. His smile vanishes quickly though as a look of fear and exhaustion passes over his features. Sam swallows loudly before answering.

"I was in this room with the same girl. She said that she had been trapped here for a while and looked at the closet. She must have been the one in there."

"How did she escape?" Bobby asks.

Sam shakes his head and shrugs.

"I don't know, but she does not want to go back. She threatened me," Sam pauses and looks around the room uncomfortably before continuing, "Also, she said I was like her dad, but I was also like her."

"What does that mean?" Dean ponders aloud.

"Maybe she's referring to her psychic abilities," Bobby suggests, "Both Sam and the girl are psychic."

"Whatever. I don't care what the connection is. We need to trap her again or end her." Dean responds angrily.

The second the words leave Dean's mouth, Sam gasps loudly and jerks forward. Dean instinctively clutches Sam's shoulder.

"Sam!" Dean cries in alarm.

He can feel his brother's body shuddering as he falls into a coughing fit. After a few seconds, the coughs subside, leaving Sam hunched over and trembling.

"Sammy?" Dean questions softly.

Sam raises his head slowly and looks at his brother.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells.

Sam's mouth and hands are covered with blood. Dean watches his brother look down at his trembling hands as the red liquid drips to the floor. The little color that had remained in Sam's face is completely gone.

"She doesn't want to go back," Sam whispers, "She won't go back."

Dean stands up abruptly and screams to the room.

"Leave my brother alone you bitch!"

Suddenly a loud voice fills the air. Although the voice is a little girl's, the power and anger behind it morph it into something far more sinister.

" _ **Find my sister then!"**_

The energy from the voice shakes the room and then vanishes. They sit in stunned silence for a moment before anyone speaks.

"We need to get out of here," Dean says.

"How?" Sam whispers in distress.

"We're going to find her goddamn sister," Dean answers.

Dean stands and immediately begins to search the room. _There's gotta be something useful in here_ , Dean thinks desperately. Bobby joins him as Sam slowly recovers. They look around for a few minutes, but find nothing. Dean kicks one of the beds harshly and groans in frustration.

"Dean," Bobby says cautiously.

"What!" Dean screams in return. Though his frustration quickly dissipates when Bobby nods his head in Sam's direction.

Sam is sitting up and staring at the doorway of the room with a blank expression on his face. His bloodstained hands rest limply by his sides.

"Sam?" Dean asks nervously as he slowly approaches his brother.

Sam whispers something that Dean cannot hear. He kneels in front of his younger brother, but Sam continues to stare down the hallway.

"They're in the basement," Sam whispers.

"What? Who?" Dean asks.

"They're in the basement," Sam repeats with a faraway look in his eyes, "They're all in the basement."

Dean swallows loudly as fear begins to flood his body. _This is not good_. _We need to get him out of here_.

"Sam." Dean says as he gently shakes his shoulder, "Sammy."

Sam blinks his eyes a couple of times and then focuses on Dean's face.

"I need to get out of here, Dean," Sam says in desperation.

Dean feels powerless to help his brother, but he swallows his doubts and speaks with false determination.

"We're getting out of here. C'mon."

Dean helps Sam to his feet. His brother's ability to remain standing is extremely less than before, and he is relying entirely on Dean to keep him moving.

"Let's go to the basement," Dean says to Bobby.

Bobby nods and walks in front of them. They proceed down the rickety stairs without incident. Once they reach the first floor, they search the house for the basement door. After some searching, they find a door past the staircase. It has the same symbol painted on it.

"Onryō Ori," Bobby mutters as he closely inspects it, "That's strange,"

Dean gently lowers Sam to the floor so he can rest before addressing Bobby.

"What's strange?"

"Look at this." Bobby says as he points to a small section of the symbol.

Dean examines it. The small section is slightly wider than the rest of the symbol. It is also painted in a different shade and looks somewhat newer than the rest.

"It looks like someone scratched the section off and then repainted it," Dean observes.

Bobby nods his head in agreement.

"Which means something's still trapped down there." Bobby says.

"The sister maybe?" Dean wonders hopefully.

"We can't be sure. I think it's best that we leave the door closed. Who knows what we could release," Bobby replies.

Dean looks at the door and then looks back at Sam. His younger brother is resting his head on his knees and breathing deeply. _We can't wait_.

"We don't have time to be careful. We need to leave now," Dean objects.

Bobby sighs loudly and rubs his face with his hands. After a few moments, he nods his head in agreement.

"Alright, let's do it," Bobby relents.

Dean kneels in front of Sam and gently taps his shoulder. Sam looks up and offers a shaky smile. Dean is relieved to find his brother's eyes completely lucid.

"I'm ready," Sam responds, "Let's do this."

 _Attaboy, Sammy_. Dean stands by Sam's side as his brother carefully rises to his feet. Although shaky, Sam stands by himself and takes out his gun. Dean follows his suit, and Bobby stands poised by the basement door.

"Three, two, one," Bobby mouths before slamming the door open.

The three of them point their guns into the darkness.

Dean takes out his flashlight and shines it into the room. His entire body goes rigid. The light from the flashlight illuminates their icy breaths. He knows he should move, but he is frozen in shock. He slowly moves his beam side to side, illuminating the still faces. Crammed in the basement are hundreds of people - men, women, and children. And all of them are looking directly at the three of them. Multiple profanities come to Dean's mind, but he does not have the ability to utter a single one.

"Ah!" Sam screams. Dean hears a loud crash and is pulled from his stunned state. He turns around and finds his brother collapsed on the floor. Sam's breathing is close to hyperventilation, and his arms are wrapped around himself in a panicked shield. Blood flows from his nose, mingling with his fallen tears.

"Shut the door!" Dean screams.

Bobby was already in the process of closing the door though, and it is shut before Dean finishes his sentence.

With the door closed, Dean immediately kneels beside his brother. Sam is leaning against the wall. His eyes are harshly shut, and his entire body is quivering. His breathing is still coming out in sporadic bursts, but it has slowed to a more reasonable pace. Sam coughs loudly, and Dean's face pales as his brother's blood sprinkles across his face.

 _I can't help him. There is nothing I can do_ , Dean thinks in distress, _I can't help my brother._

Sam raises his hand and grips Dean's shoulder.

"They… they k-know," Sam stutters.

"What?" Dean squeaks in a voice weaker than he expected.

Sam swallows loudly and breathes a couple of times before speaking again.

"Th-they're trapped… They're like… me."

"They're like you?" Dean whispers to himself.

"They're psychics," Bobby says slowly, "They're the psychics that died in this house."

Dean looks at Bobby's stunned expression and then turns back to his brother. Dean stares at the floor for a moment as he tries to decipher his thoughts. He gasps as the truth becomes apparent.

"It's not the house," Dean whispers.

Sam nods his head before talking.

"The house isn't causing me to have visions. It's the psychic spirits trapped here… I think they're trying to help me."

"By killing you the way they probably died?" Dean retorts.

"Think about it, most of these spirits died in madness from all the visions. They're probably still in that disoriented state. So they're communicating with me in the only way they know," Sam continues.

Bobby nods his head in agreement. _I guess that makes sense_ , Dean thinks. He sits for a moment as he lets the situation sink in. _Something's not adding up though…_

"Wait a minute, how the hell did all of their spirits get trapped in the Onryō Ori?" Dean asks aloud.

"I'm impressed, Sam. No one's ever gotten this far before."

All three of them jump at the sudden voice. Dean turns to the voice's origin, and is shocked to find a little girl standing near them. She matches Sam's description perfectly. Her light skin almost glows in the dim light, which is harshly contrasted by her dark, threatening eyes. She smoothens out her blue dress and offers a delicate smile.

"It's her," Sam whispers with wide eyes.

She smiles fuller, performs a curtsy, and speaks in a sweet voice.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

 **Things happened... I must say, it was fun to write. Let me know what you think!**


	8. The Little Girl

**Hello! As always, I would like to thank everyone who has favorited and followed my story. And of course, I'd especially like to thank everyone who left reviews ~ whimsicalbarwench, MarbleWolf, and Guest.**

 **To Guest ~ thank you so much for your comment. It made me so happy :) Don't worry, I will definitely be finishing this story.**

 **Here's the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, and I think you'll enjoy reading it!**

* * *

The Little Girl

 _ **Sam's Perspective**_

Sam stares in shock at the little girl and immediately tenses as she takes a small step forward. Dean defensively moves in front of Sam and points his rock salt shotgun at the spirit.

"Stay away from him," Dean hisses.

The girl giggles and takes a step back.

"You're funny. Most hunters don't protect their psychics so fiercely. It's quite intriguing. Perhaps that is why I've let you live so long," the girl says.

Sam is slightly shocked at the girl's knowledge of hunters. His surprise must be evident because she begins speaking again.

"Oh yes. I know about everything. I'm not what you would call an ignorant spirit. I know about hunters and monsters. And of course I know, to hunters, that I am considered a monster. A fact I believe is funny. I am a person just like you. The only difference is that, well, I'm dead. Oh yeah, and I can do this."

The girl snaps her fingers, and all of their weapons fly out of reach.

"Isn't that better? It's rude to point weapons at your hostess. Anyway, this is the point where I would normally possess one of you hunters and lock Sam here in the Onryō Ori, but I'm not going to do that. I think you have potential. You may be the ones who can finally help me reunite with my sister. Most of the other psychics are lying in a puddle of saliva and blubbering nonsense at this point. But you're different Sam. I like you. That's why I want you to help me find my sister. If you find her I'll let you live. Sound like a plan?"

"Why?" Sam whispers, "Why would you trap psychics?"

The girl looks at Sam in annoyance, like the answer is an obvious one.

"To gather more information about how to find my sister obviously. Visions can be very useful. You're smart Sam. The more psychics I have, the more information I gather. I used to allow hunters to leave the house, with hopes that they would bring me more psychics, but the last hunter…" the girl pauses and her voice lowers, "He was so awful, so incredibly cruel to the psychic girl. I couldn't allow him to live any longer. That's when I decided that hunters don't deserve to leave this house alive anymore. Never again."

The girl stops again and laughs quietly.

"Wow, I digress. So how about that plan, boys?"

The girl looks at all three of them, waiting for a reply. When none of them speak, she talks again.

"I'm being quite generous you know. No one has ever had a deal quite like this," then she turns to his older brother, "Don't you want to save your little brother, Dean?"

This statement immediately elicits a response from Dean.

"What do you want us to do?" Dean asks through clenched teeth.

"Dean, wait," Sam says as he stands on shaky legs and grabs Dean's shoulder.

Dean turns to Sam and shakes his head. Sam is surprised to see Dean's eyes clouded with fear.

"We're out of choices, Sammy," Dean whispers.

"So we're all on board. Great," the girl says as she claps her hands together, "Here's what you need to do. First, I want…"

The girl's words grow silent as Sam's surroundings dull. The pain accompanying a vision floods his senses, but he's numb to the torture now. Sam falls to the floor as his limbs collapse underneath him. He feels Dean's arms surround him and is vaguely aware of someone shouting. The familiar feeling of warm blood flows from his nose.

"Dea–," Sam barely whispers before he fully falls from reality.

" _ **Daddy! What are you doing?" the little girl in the blue dress screams. Tears flow down her face as she struggles against her father's grip. The man's hand is clenched around her arm as he pulls her up the stairs. Her father remains silent.**_

" _ **Please stop!" the girl cries, "Mommy! Mommy, help me!"**_

" _ **Your mother isn't here anymore," the man answers gruffly, "And don't call me your father. I am no such thing. Not to a monster."**_

" _ **Daddy, I'm not a monster. Please stop," the girl sobs desperately.**_

 _ **The man responds by jerking her more harshly. They reach the second floor.**_

" _ **Alice! Alice, where are you?" she continues to shout.**_

 _ **The man immediately comes to a stop and shoves the girl against the wall.**_

" _ **Your sister can't help you anymore. You'll never see her again. I made sure of that," the man whispers harshly. He then takes out a small knife and cuts the girl's arm. The girl cries out in agony, but the man does not respond. He dips his fingers in the girl's blood and then draws a line at the top of the stairs while quietly chanting. He keeps one hand on the girl's wrist while he performs the ritual.**_

" _ **STOP!" the girl screams. The whole house shakes in response to her words.**_

 _ **The man instantly stops his chanting and slams the girl against the wall again. She cowers in fear under his threatening gaze.**_

" _ **Abominations like you don't deserve to live in this world," her father snarls.**_

" _ **What did I do, Daddy?" the girl cries.**_

 _ **The man doesn't reply. Instead he drags her down the hallway towards her room. On the closet door is a freshly painted symbol.**_

" _ **What is that?" the girl asks in a trembling voice.**_

" _ **Your grave," the man whispers.**_

 _ **The girl's father pushes her into the closet and she collapses on her knees. Before she has time to react, he slams the door shut and locks it. She immediately begins banging on the locked door. The girl's muffled screams leak through the closed door.**_

" _ **Daddy! Let me out! Daddy, please! Alice! Mommy! Anyone! Help me!"**_

 _ **For a moment the man's face softens and a look of sadness crosses his features. He looks down at the floor.**_

" _ **Goodbye, Rose," he whispers.**_

 _ **Then he rushes out of the room. Shortly after the front door slam shuts. The girl continues to pound on the door in panic. Though as time passes her screams become less forceful and all that is left is a hoarse whisper.**_

" _ **Please. Someone help me."**_

Sam slowly opens his eyes. He remains silent for a moment, stunned by what he just witnessed.

"Rose," Sam whispers.

He sits up and looks at the apparition of the young girl. Her face is frozen in a menacing scowl, but Sam views her with new eyes. _She was locked in that closet_. _She was left there to die by her father_.

"Where did you hear that name?" the girl says in a low growl.

"Sam, what's going on?" Dean questions by Sam's side.

"Her name's Rose," Sam whispers, "She…"

"That's enough!" the girl screams. The house trembles under her words, and Sam's hair stands up on the back of his neck.

The girl looks at the ceiling and laughs in disbelief.

"I can't believe it. One of those bastards actually showed you something useful. I guess I underestimated them," the girl pauses and narrows her eyes at Sam, "A mistake I don't plan to duplicate."

She smiles at Sam and shrugs before continuing.

"Well Sammy, I think you know a little too much. Sorry, but the deal's off the table. Time to join your frien–," the girl's words are immediately silenced when she suddenly dissolves into the air.

"What the hell?" Sam responds in shock.

Dean promptly pulls Sam to his feet and waves a bag of salt in his face.

"I always keep some stashed in my jacket," Dean speaks quickly, "Anyway, we don't have much time till she comes back. What did you see?"

"The closet," Sam answers, "That's where she died. Maybe her bones are still there."

No one responds, instead they immediately sprint to the stairs. Dean and Bobby help Sam remain on his feet. As they run up the rickety stairs Sam observes the blood line drawn by the girl's father. Though faded, the line is still fully intact. _How did she cross over that?_ He does not have time to answer his question though because they reach the girls' room in a matter of seconds. Dean immediately puts a salt line across the doorway.

"That should keep her out for a little bit," Dean murmurs to himself.

Bobby rushes to the open closet and Sam clumsily follows behind him. Sam begins searching through the piles of clothes, while Bobby rummages through the girls' stuffed animals and shoes. _Where is she?_ Sam thinks desperately. He is just beginning to think his conclusion was wrong when he spots a small form in the back of the closet. Tucked in the very corner of the room is a small skeleton. With the mounds of clothes covering the floor, the bones are nearly impossible to see. Sam approaches the bones slowly and places his hand on the small skull. The skeleton is curled in a fetal position, with a blue dress draped over it.

"Here she is," Sam whispers as a tear slides down his face. _I'm so sorry_ , he adds silently.

"What are you doing?!" the girl screams in terror.

Sam immediately turns around and looks at the entrance of the room. The girl stands just behind the salt line with horror etched in her features. She wears the same expression she did the day her father locked her in the closet.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispers.

The girl's eyes widen as she realizes what they are going to do.

"No! You have to help me find my sister!" She screams.

"Move!" Dean yells.

He pushes past Sam and Bobby with gasoline and salt in hand. In record timing, the bones are covered in the necessary ingredients. Dean lights the match and then looks back at Sam and Bobby.

"Do it!" Bobby shouts.

"Don't take me away from her!" the girl cries as she breaks the salt line with a piece of wood from the staircase.

At the same time Dean throws the match onto the small bones. The girl cries out in agony as flames consume her body. She looks as though she is about to attack them, but instead she remains still. Although the flames obscure the girl, her sad expression is clearly evident. Her body trembles as it begins to evaporate.

"What did I do?" the girl whispers. Her legs are completely gone now as the flames travel up her body.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she cries softly as the flames encircle her face. Her entire body is gone now. Only her eyes are left, surrounded by the harsh glow of the fire. Before she disappears she locks eyes with Sam one last time.

 _ **Release my sister too**_

Sam grunts as the girl's words echo through his head. He ignores the pain though and nods his head in response. Although the girl's mouth is no longer visible, Sam sees her eyes smile before she closes them and then vanishes completely.

The three of them are left alone in the silent room breathing heavily.

"Holy shit," Dean whispers.

Bobby grunts in agreement.

"I think it's time we leave," Dean states.

Sam remembers the last plea of the girl.

"Shouldn't we release all the trapped spirits before we leave?" Sam whispers.

Dean turns to Sam with a look of disbelief.

"Sorry Sam, but no. We're getting the hell out of this goddamn house," Dean declares stubbornly.

"We can come back another time," Bobby adds compassionately. He places his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Sorry son, but I agree with Dean. We need to leave."

Sam nods his head solemnly. _They're right_.

Dean offers his assistance to Sam as he struggles to rise. He sways momentarily as he combats the feeling of lightheadedness. Sam had not realized how little energy he had left. He feels completely drained, mentally and physically.

Bobby takes the lead as they walk down the hallway. They walk in silence for a moment, but Sam breaks it, unable to keep his thoughts to himself any longer.

"Her father locked her in that closet to die, Dean," Sam whispers.

"Huh?" Dean responds.

"He killed her just because she had abilities he didn't understand," Sam continues, "She was just a little girl."

Dean looks uncomfortable as he repositions Sam on his shoulder. He opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it. His older brother remains silent for a few moments, and Sam thinks he is not going to respond. Though to his surprise, Dean looks at Sam and speaks.

"Clearly she didn't have a family who cared about her then."

Sam's heart warms at his brother's words. Dean clears his throat and then adjusts Sam's position again.

"No more chick flick moments. Keep your eyes forward," Dean grunts.

Sam laughs softly and does what he is told. They start down the stairs carefully. Sam keeps his eyes peeled to the floor, making sure he steps in the right places. Dean must be using the same tactic because they both walk straight into Bobby who has stopped on the last step.

"Bobby, wha–," Dean starts, but his words immediately fall flat.

Sam looks at Dean's shocked face and then looks forward in confusion. Sam's mouth falls open in surprise.

Standing before them, at the bottom of the stairs, is the little girl.

"How?" Sam breathes.

The girl's features are hardened in a demonic expression. Any effort to look innocent and sweet is no longer present. Her hands are in fists by her side, and her whole body is shaking.

"What have you done?" she whispers harshly.

The three of them remain in shocked silence. Eventually, Dean finds his voice.

"We saw you disappear."

Her eyes widen and she gasps loudly. She releases her breath in a shaky sigh. Tears collect in her eyes, and for a moment her harshness fades.

"You killed her," She whispers with a look of shock on her face, "You killed my sister."

"Wait… What?" Dean replies.

She returns her gaze to them. No shock or sadness is left in her features, just pure hatred.

"You killed Rose," she says roughly.

Sam's foggy brain slowly begins to connect the pieces. _She's not Rose…_

"Alice?" Sam whispers in disbelief.

Alice responds by narrowing her eyes at Sam.

"Oh my god… they're…" Dean whispers.

"They're identical twins," Bobby finishes.

Alice glares at the three of them and then whispers with a crooked smile on her face.

"Rose was always the nice one too."

* * *

 **A lot happened in this chapter! What do you think?**


	9. Saving Alice

**Hi everyone! This story is coming to an end soon. I want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story :)**

 **Of course, thank you hollyhobbit101, whimsicalbarwench, and Swiss Blue for leaving reviews.**

 **I love you all! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Saving Alice

 _ **Sam's Perspective**_

Alice remains frozen at the bottom of the stairs, hindering their ability to escape.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam sees Dean slowly reach into his jacket to grab his bag of salt. Alice's eyes immediately focus on him.

"Not this time," she whispers.

The bag flies out of Dean's grip and is thrown to the opposite side of the room.

"You are never leaving," Alice whispers menacing, "Not after what you did to Rose. You must suffer like we suffered. Locked in a room for centuries!"

Sam can feel the energy exuding from the girl. _She's powerful_ , Sam thinks, _And highly unstable_.

"That's true, Sam," Alice responds aloud to his thoughts.

Sam gasps in shock.

"How?" he whispers.

"Let's just say I learned a few things being trapped in a room for 283 years. And fortunately for you three, you're going to have just as much time to learn… maybe even longer."

Bobby suddenly stiffens and begins walking forward.

"Bobby!" Dean calls.

Bobby remains silent with a blank expression on his face. He walks to the basement door and opens it.

"Goodbye, Sam, Dean. It's been a pleasure," Alice says with a fake smile on her face.

Suddenly a strong force encircles both Sam and Dean. Sam's heart pounds as he realizes they are slowly being dragged to the Onryō Ori. _She's going to lock us in there to die like her father did to her_ , Sam thinks in horror. He struggles against the invisible hold, but the grip is too strong. Bobby stands by the open door, still staring off in a trancelike state. Dean squirms besides Sam, but his efforts are futile.

"We have to do something," Sam whispers.

He gasps as an idea occurs to him. _The others_. Sam looks at the open door. _I've never done this before, but I have to try_ , Sam thinks.

He closes his eyes, and attempts to project his thoughts. _Help_. Nothing happens. He breathes deeply and tries again. _Please help_. Once again there is no response. Sam opens his eyes in horror and sees that they are almost to the doorway. This is his last shot.

He closes his eyes and blocks out his surroundings. Sam remembers all the innocent spirits trapped in the basement. He envisions the faces of the psychic men, women, children, and the lost hunters.

 _ **Please. Help us.**_

Sam cannot explain the sensation, but he knows this time his thoughts were heard. He feels a warm mass travel through his body, and then graciously leave him. Sam sags in relief. _I did it._ He is not prepared for the repercussions of his actions though. He cries out in anguish as the sensation of a scalding knife suddenly pierces his head. He coughs loudly, and cringes at the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. Sam feels the force holding them disappear, and him and Dean fall to the ground.

"Sam? Sammy!"

Sam is aware of his brother's voice, but his hazy vision will not allow him to focus. Sam's surroundings grow dark and his entire body takes on a weightless feeling. He no longer has the energy to fight the surreal feeling, so he gladly succumbs to the darkness.

 _ **Dean's Perspective**_

(A few minutes ago)

"We have to do something," Sam whispers.

Dean hears his brother's comment, but has no time to respond. Instead he looks at Alice as he struggles against her unwavering hold. _Shit_ , Dean thinks.

After a moment or two, Dean becomes aware of how still Sam is. In response, Dean looks to his side and sees that his younger brother is no longer struggling. Sam's eyes are closed, and his brows are scrunched in concentration. Dean watches Sam open his eyes and look at the approaching doorway. They are only a few feet from it now.

Sam immediately closes his eyes again. Something is different this time though. Sam's features smoothen for a moment. Dean's skin rises in goose bumps as an undeniable wave of energy flows from Sam's body. For a moment, everything freezes like the calm before a storm.

Then his brother cries out in agony. Dean twitches in surprise. Sam's face immediately pales as beads of sweat run down his pained face. Dean feels helpless as Sam releases a wet cough dripping with blood. In that moment, Alice's hold on them disappears, and both Sam and Dean land harshly on the hard floors. Dean wastes no time tending to his fallen brother.

"Sam?" Dean starts. When Sam does not reply he tries again, "Sammy!"

Sam stares past him with glassy eyes. Dean's heart lurches as Sam's lids slowly fall closed.

"Sam! No. Stay awake! Sam!" Dean cries, but it is no use. Sam's head lolls to the side in unconsciousness. Dean immediately feels for a pulse and is relieved to find a weak, but still beating thud.

Without warning, a hand grips his back. Dean jumps and blindly throws a punch. Bobby easily dodges the attack as he screams at Dean.

"We need to burn her bones!"

Dean blinks a couple of times, still shocked at Sam's collapse. Bobby grips his shoulders harshly in response and speaks sternly.

"Snap out of it, Dean. We need to finish the job."

Dean looks at his vulnerable brother and nods slowly.

"Yes," Dean whispers.

Dean and Bobby carefully place Sam's unconscious body out of harm's way. Dean hates leaving Sam unprotected, but they have no other choice. After Sam is secure, Bobby and Dean head back to the open basement door, and that is when Dean notices the commotion.

The first floor is overflowing with spirits. All ages, genders, and races crowd the small room. From the center, Dean hears Alice crying out in anger and frustration. The group of spirits continues to push forward, tightly locking Alice in a trap.

"What the fu–?" Dean whispers.

"They all suddenly burst from the basement," Bobby explains.

Dean shakes his head and rushes forward.

"Whatever. We have to burn her bones while she's distracted." Dean mutters.

Dean takes two steps at a time as he rushes down the stairs. The basement is larger than he anticipated.

"Shit, she could be anywhere!" Dean whispers in frustration.

Dean heads to a corner to start looking. He jogs to the small area with his flashlight and begins frantically searching. His heart is nearly beating out of his chest. _The longer we're down here. The longer Sammy's alone_. Dean sighs loudly and freezes when his breath comes out in an icy puff of smoke. He tenses, but calmly turns around. Standing behind him are the three hunters who went missing in the house last week. All three of the spirits stare at him with a knowing expression. Then, simultaneously, they point to the staircase. Dean slowly turns to the stairs in confusion.

"Do you want me to leave?" Dean whispers slowly. At this point, Bobby has joined his side.

The ghosts shake their heads and point to the stairs again.

Dean gasps as the realization hits him.

"Her bones!"

The ghosts nod in approval.

Dean and Bobby quickly rush to the staircase. Dean begins pushing against the structure looking for loose boards.

"What are you doing?" Alice asks matter-of-factly.

Dean pauses in shock, but Bobby wastes no time. He immediately spins around and throws a handful of salt at the apparition. Alice easily dodges it though and rushes towards them.

"You're really predictable you know that? But I guess that's expected from a hunter," she says.

She glares at them with a foreboding message reflected in her eyes. "Now I see simply locking you away was too merciful."

She cocks her head to the side. Dean instantly falls to the ground choking. He instinctively claws at his neck to remove the crushing feeling, but he knows his actions are useless. Dean hears Bobby gasping for breath beside him. The corners of his vision begin to darken. His ability to fight back lessens, as his need for oxygen grows. He is on the cusp of unconsciousness when a voice rings out through the room.

"Rose asked me to release you!"

Dean's confused brain looks to the source of the noise and is surprised to see Sam leaning against the railing at the bottom of the stairs. Sam's voice must have surprised Alice as much as Dean because her hold on him vanishes. Dean coughs as he gasps for air.

He looks up from his position on the ground and watches Sam. Although Sam's body appears weak and unstable, his words are unwavering.

"Rose wants you to be with her," Sam continues.

Alice's eyes fill with tears as she takes a step towards Sam.

"That's all I ever wanted. To be with my sister," she whispers.

"You can, Alice. You just have to let go," Sam says softly.

With Alice distracted, Dean pushes against the board closest to him. The loose board falls over, and with the strength Dean has left he grabs it and lays it down softly. He shivers as he comes face to face with Alice's bones. Her small frame is curled in a fetal position just like her sister.

"Let go?" Alice repeats quietly.

Dean feels Bobby place the gasoline and salt in his hand.

"Let go of your hate. Let go of revenge," Sam says.

"Let go." Alice whispers her words coming out harsher towards the end, "Do you know how long it took me too get out of this basement? How long it took me to force a hunter to scratch off the symbol and release me. All the psychics I trapped to help find my sister. All the hunters that got away. All those years… so many years. Trapped alone."

Dean squirts the gasoline on the bones and throws and handful of salt on them.

"I can never let go," Alice says coarsely, "Not after what he did to me. Not after what he did to Rose. Not when hunters are still tormenting us for just being different. I will never forgive him! I will never forgive hunters. I will never forget!"

Dean is immediately shoved backwards; the match is blown from his hands.

"You will all pay for what you are!" Alice screams.

The house begins to shake, and dust clouds the air.

"Sam! Bobby!" Dean screams.

He feels a cold hand clamp in his own. Dean looks to the side, expecting to see Bobby, but instead he sees a small boy maybe five years old. He is dressed in an outfit that looks like it belonged in the 1800s. The young boy picks up a match and hands it to Dean.

"Save us," the boy whispers.

Alice swiftly moves towards Dean in response. Bobby throws himself in between Dean and the apparition, and uses the last of the salt in defense. Alice easily avoids Bobby's attack. She begins to smile in triumph until she becomes aware of her surroundings. Although Alice dodged the salt, she was redirected straight into small group of apparitions.

"You trapped us," they chant.

Alice backs away, but more ghosts surround her backside.

"You left us to die," they continue.

"It's not my fault you drove each other to the brink of insanity," Alice counters.

"You trapped us. What did we do? What did we do to deserve this?" the ghosts accuse.

Alice's body shakes as the spirits come closer.

"I needed all of you to help me find my sister," Alice whispers in panic.

The ghosts continue to surround her.

"Dean now!" Sam screams.

Dean throws the match under the stairs and the bones instantly light on fire.

"NO!" Alice screams as her body glows a harsh red.

"They must pay. They must all pay. For Rose! It's for Rose! I'm doing this for all of you," Alice screams to the psychics. She then turns to Sam.

"Hunters must pay for what they've done!"

She cries in torment as her form nearly disappears. Ravenous flames light the entire room. Alice struggles against the inevitable, but in her last moments she stills.

"I'm not the monster," Alice whispers as her figure entirely disappears, "Daddy was the monster."

With those final words, the flames vanish, and the heaviness in the air instantly fades away. _She's gone_ , Dean thinks. He looks to the smoldering pile of bones. Only a steady plume of smoke remains. Dean stands on shaky legs and begins to walk towards his brother when he feels a small hand grab his own again.

"Save us," the little boy whispers again as he hands Dean a match.

Dean looks around at all the sad and tormented faces of the trapped spirits.

"Please," the boy pleads softly.

 _I can't say no_ , Dean thinks. He sighs and nods his head in response. He looks around the room. Now that his eyes are accustomed to the dark, he notices them. Piles and piles of bones. The smell of death and decay is heavy in the air. Dean looks for Bobby and Sam, and finds them by the bottom of the stairs. Sam is leaning heavily on Bobby, looking as though he is going to pass out any minute.

"My duffle bag," Dean whispers.

He rushes up the stairs, and finds his bag strewn across the room.

He picks up the few bottles of gasoline that he brought and turns to Bobby and Sam who just reached the top of the stairs.

"We have to burn it," Sam agrees before Dean even utters a word.

"I'll help," Bobby volunteers as he lowers Sam to the ground.

They quickly hurry back into the basement and cover the entire floor with gasoline. Once the room is sufficiently doused, they return to the top of the stairs. All the expectant faces of the spirits look up at them with peace and closure. Dean lights the single match, and then chucks it down into the center of the room. The entire area is ablaze in a matter of seconds.

"Time to go," Dean whispers urgently.

Bobby and Dean grab Sam and rush out of the burning home. Dean is half expecting the front door to still be locked, but they run through it with ease. Dean never thought he would be so happy to see the light of day. The sun is just rising as they run through the yard to the small gate. Dean feels Sam's body getting heavier as his brother's footsteps lessen.

"Come on, Sam," Dean encourages.

Sam grunts in effort as they crash through the exit. Once they cross the threshold into safety, Sam immediately collapses, bringing Bobby and Dean with him. Dean feels for Sam's pulse. It is strong and beating.

"Probably just tired," Dean whispers to himself.

Dean looks up from the sidewalk at the ominous house. Dozens of faces look through the windows smiling in gratitude. The smoke from the basement begins traveling out the open front door.

"Let's go, son," Bobby says as he places a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Dean mutters.

Both Bobby and Dean lift Sam's unconscious body, and gently lay him in the back seat of the Impala.

"Oh Baby. I thought I would never see you again," Dean smiles as he affectionately pats the car.

Bobby rolls his eyes and walks to his truck.

"I'll meet ya at my house," Bobby yells from his car. With that he gets in his truck and drives away.

Dean collapses in the driver's seat, puts the key into the ignition, and pauses. He looks at the abandoned cars of the hunters who will never return.

"That could have been us," Dean whispers.

He looks back at his unconscious brother before he continues.

"But it's not. We survived."

* * *

 **I really would love to hear what you think!**

 **Only one more chapter after this :(**


	10. Back to Normal?

**Well. We finally made it to the end.**

 **So, for the last time, THANK YOU EVERYONE! :D**

 **Also a special thanks to all my devoted reviewers (you know who you are)!**

 **I really enjoyed writing this story, and I'm happy that so many people enjoyed reading it too.**

 **All stories must come to an end though...**

 **So without further ado, I present you the last chapter.**

* * *

Back to Normal?

 _ **Sam's Perspective**_

Sam hears the familiar hum of the Impala, and feels the light bounce of the car as Dean cruises down the road. He forces his eyes open and finds himself laying in the back seat. He groans as he stretches his cramped body.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Sammy," Dean says.

"It's Sam," he mumbles in return.

Dean snorts in reply.

Sam grunts as he attempts to reposition himself. The top of his head is uncomfortably pressed against the car door and his long legs are bent at a stiff angle. Minutes pass as Sam unsuccessfully tries to find a comfortable position. When he finally gives up he becomes aware of how silent the car is. No soft rock tunes, no tapping. Just complete silence.

Sam slowly sits up and slyly glances at his brother. Dean's mouth is set in a rigid line and his hands are slightly trembling.

Sam finds himself seeking refuge in the outside world. He attempts to count the trees as they fly by. He categorizes the clouds' shapes. He does anything to distract himself from the impending conversation. Sam feels the tension in the car rising steadily. He swallows loudly, wishing Dean would just break the ice. Sam sighs and rests his head against the smooth glass.

"How long?" Dean finally whispers.

"What?" Sam responds a little too quickly. His voice comes out in an oblivious tone, but he is far from unaware.

"How long, Sam?" Dean repeats a littler more sternly.

Sam's eyes fill with tears and he quickly blinks them away. He looks down towards his lap to hide his glassy eyes. Though inevitably his tears succumb to gravity and fall from his heavy lids.

"Eleven years," Sam barely whispers.

"Eleven years," his brother repeats in a surprisingly calm voice.

Dean slams on the brakes and brings the Impala to a stop on the shoulder.

Sam immediately lifts his head up and comes face to face with his brother's serious stare.

"Eleven years!" Dean screams. He clutches the leather seat, causing his knuckles turn white.

"Dean… I… I should have… I…" Sam stutters as he tries to find the proper words. All these years Sam imagined what it would be like to finally relieve himself of this burden, to confess his true shame, but now that the time has come he is at a loss for words.

Dean stares at him with expectant eyes. Sam searches himself for the right words to ease his brother's pain, but in the end he only whispers two words.

"I'm sorry."

Dean's shoulders drop and his tense muscles sag.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asks softly, "Why?"

"Because…" Sam starts as his throat closes up. For years, he buried this thought deep inside himself, never planning to say it aloud. It is his burden to bear. He looks at his brother's open face. _Not anymore_.

"Because I'm a monster."

Dean's eyes widen and he falls back on his knees. His back briefly rests against the steering wheel.

"Sam…" Dean murmurs as his face falls slack with disbelief. He remains silent for a few moments before looking up in annoyance.

"How stupid are you?" Dean states bluntly.

Sam twitches in surprise.

"Wha…?" he breathes.

"I said… How. Stupid. Are. You?"

Sam sits in stunned silence, unable to keep his mouth from falling open.

Dean ignores Sam's shocked expression and continues speaking.

"Idiot, yes. Annoying, yes. Freaky, yeah a little bit. But a Monster, hell no. Sammy, you're not a monster. You could never be a monster."

Sam looks out the window and fidgets uncomfortably. Strangely, he finds himself defending his statement.

"It's just, ever since I started having visions. I felt like I didn't belong with you and dad. Like I was one of the things you hunted."

Dean wastes no time ripping his statement apart

"Okay. One, that is bullshit, and two, you are nothing like the monsters we hunt. Sam, you are the purest idiot I've ever met."

"But Dean, I…" Sam begins. He stops when Dean places his hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, you're my brother. Nothing has changed."

Sam turns away, embarrassed by his teary eyes.

"We'll always be brothers, Sammy," Dean repeats. With that statement, Dean turns around and sits quietly. Then he shifts the car back into drive and pulls onto the vacant road again.

Sam looks out the car window silently, his body still churning with anxiety. After a few silent moments, Sam finally cracks.

"What happens now?" Sam barely whispers.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"Is everything just going to go back to normal?" Sam says quietly.

Dean continues on the road for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I don't see why it wouldn't," he says simply.

"But Dean, you know now. I'm psy–," Sam starts, but Dean cuts him off.

"You were a freak before, and you're still a freak now. What has changed?" Dean questions.

Sam looks at his brother in disbelief through the rearview mirror. Dean catches Sam's eye contact and speaks again.

"What? Do you want me to release you into the woods and hunt you like fowl? Sorry Sammy, but I'm not into that."

Sam cannot stop the small smile that spreads across his face. His gloomy mood begins to rise.

"You're…" Sam begins.

"The best brother in the world. Yeah. I know," Dean finishes.

Sam shakes his head and laughs softly. Dean smiles at Sam, and then pops a cassette into the Impala.

"Metallica? Please, Dean. I changed my mind. I want to go back to the House of Vera," Sam cries.

"Too late," Dean laughs, "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Sam groans dramatically before speaking.

"Great."

Dean looks at Sam with a sudden serious expression and nods his head. Sam knows exactly what that gesture means. _He still has my back._ Sam nods his head in return. Dean quickly breaks eye contact and raises the volume. He sings loudly with the deafening tunes. Sam covers his ears and shakes his head.

Suddenly, Dean stops singing and pulls to the side of the road again.

"Why are you stopping?" Sam asks.

Dean does not respond. He simply pats the passenger seat next to him. When Sam does not move, Dean speaks.

"Do you want shotgun or not?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I do," Sam mumbles as he gets out of the car and slides into the passenger seat.

Dean nods his head, and then continues on the road again.

Sam looks out the window and watches the tree-filled landscape fly by. The Impala bounces along the empty road as morning rays brighten the desolate area. Outside the world looks calm, silently waking up from a peaceful slumber. Inside the Impala, Metallica blares as Dean pounds his hands against the steering wheel. Sam smiles freely.

 _To Dean, I'm not a monster. To Bobby, I'm not a monster. To my family, I'm not a monster. And in the end, that's all that really matters._

 _~THE END~_

* * *

 **I hope the ending delivered... Endings are always so difficult**

 **Just a side note, I won't be writing for awhile (school is killing me). But hopefully I'll be able to write a little something in December.**

 **Once again, Thank you :) Hopefully we will meet again!**


End file.
